Behind Blue Eyes
by Ace Cornell
Summary: En su viaje, Sasuke piensa en todo lo que lo atormenta, partiendo por esos ojos azules que siempre lo dejan atrás y su amor por Sakura, pero eso no es nada comparado con los horrores de su pasado. Buscará sacar todo eso de su corazón con música. / One-Shot Basado en la canción Behind Blue Eyes de Limp Bizkit.


Cuando dejó aquella pequeña villa, casi al limite del país de las cascadas con el país del fuego, consiguió algo de paz, paz que llevaba necesitando tanto como respirar, pero aun no era suficiente, su viaje no solo le sirvió para su objetivo inicial: Su redención. Sino que también para aclarar sus sentimientos, tanto consigo mismo, como con Itachi, Naruto y Sakura. Cada vez que pensaba en su hermano, sentía que estaba en el camino correcto para cumplir con su voluntad, aunque aún quedaban restos de resentimiento, con Sakura… cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía un calor apoderarse de su corazón y de su vientre, como cuando tienes demasiado frio y tomas una sopa caliente, aun sentía que no era merecedor de tanto amor y bondad hacia su persona, pero se esforzaba por ser digno de ella para de una vez por todas corresponderle como ella se lo merecía, y para qué negarlo, como él tanto anhelaba. Naruto… Esa era otra historia - Suspiró- Él era su amigo, su hermano, aquel con quien compartía el dolor de su corazón y de su alma, pero cada vez que pensaba en él, inevitablemente, y aunque no quería sentirse así con él, se sentía irritado.

-Tsk. – Naruto brillaba, emitía un resplandor enceguecedor, especialmente esos ojos azules, que lo mostraban tal cual era al mundo, sin necesidad de ocultar nada. Todo lo contrario a él, sus ojos negros eran dos pozos profundos, que resguardaban lo más vital de él, sus miedos, su fragilidad, las pesadillas. Se sentía débil ante él, no en el aspecto del chakra ni la habilidad de combate, claro que no. Él podía decir las cosas que tenía que decir libremente, podía reír, podía llorar, y nadie le diría nada, pero lo que más le molestaba es que él podía amar libremente, podía ser digno y merecedor del amor de alguien. Cuando pensaba en él sentía que sus miedos e inseguridades corroían su alma, lo llevaban inevitablemente por aquel camino tan conocido para él. La oscuridad.

Necesitaba expresar sus sentimientos con palabras o terminaría cometiendo alguna estupidez, otra vez.

-Tal vez… - Bufó – Tal vez ese anciano tenga razón.

-_"Si hay algo que quieras decir y no puedes o no te atreves, dilo con música,aprende a componeruna canción y libera todos esos sentimientos que tienes dentro de ti, es muy sano liberar nuestros corazones de aquello que los oprimen" _– No lo pensó dos veces, dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino recién recorrido hacia la pequeña villa, buscó presuroso la tienda de aquel hombre, con necesidad, como si lo que él le ofreció hace unos días fuese más valioso que el agua o el aire.

\- Vaya…- Expresó con algo de sorpresa el hombre entrado en años. – No pensé que regresarías.

\- ¿La vendió?

\- Aun no. Si la quieres es tuya, ya conoces el precio.

\- La quiero, pero no se tocarla..

\- Eso no es problema, niño, yo te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber para tocar esta hermosa guitarra, también te enseñaré a componer, seguro que lo necesitarás.

\- Te lo agradezco. – Sasuke entregó el dinero y recibió la guitarra del anciano.

\- ¿Cuando empezamos?

\- Ahora.

\- ¿Ya?

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Si no puedes, lo dejamos para mañana.

\- No es eso, es solo que estaba sorprendido, entonces comencemos. – El hombre cerró la tienda y le dijo a Sasuke que lo siguiera.

Tres semanas después Sasuke ya dominaba los principios de la guitarra, ya había aprendido algunas canciones locales, incluso se estaba animando a componer algo propio, empezaba a sentirse aliviado, pero por otro lado temía que si ponía sus sentimientos en palabras, aquello los haría más intensos y lo atacarían de peores formas. Cuando cruzó hacia el país del fuego, en sus ratos libres trabajaba en la melodía, un par de kilómetros antes de llegar a las puertas de Konohagakure, tenía la canción lista, pero aun no se atrevía a cantarla. Cuando llegó a Konoha, fue directo donde el sexto, a quien le llamo poderosamente la atención aquella guitarra.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Desde cuándo tocas algún instrumento? – Apuntó a la guitarra que colgaba de su espalda, junto a su mochila y arriba de la espada en su cintura.

\- La compré en una pequeña villa en el país de las cascadas.

\- Ya veo, me alegro mucho de saber que tienes una afición.

\- Si, como sea ¿Tienes la llave? – Estiró uno de sus brazos esperando la llave de su antiguo departamento.

\- Tienes suerte de haber aceptado el brazo artificial que hizo Tsunade-sama. – Se permitió bromear.

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón.

\- Y… ¿Sabes tocar algo?

\- Si, aprendí algunas canciones de aquella villa y… - Frunció el ceño. Lo que llamó la atención de Kakashi.- Compuse una canción.

\- ¿De verdad? Eso es muy bueno, me encantaría oírla.

\- No puedes, nadie puede oírla, de hecho aun no me atrevo a tocarla.

-¿Por qué?

\- En esa canción puse muchas cosas que nadie sabe, cosas que aun me causan pesadillas. Hay sentimientos que tenía en mi mente cuando buscaba a Itachi para matarlo, y también cuando conseguí matarlo. Pensamientos que tuve durante mi viaje. Me sirvió para poner todas esas cosas en un papel y sacarlas de mi corazón.

\- Comprendo, y me alegro que pudieras sacar afuera todo aquello. ¿Al menos puedo saber su nombre?

\- "Detrás de los ojos azules"

\- ¿Ojos azules? ¿Tiene que ver con Naruto?

\- Y con toda Konoha para ser más exacto.

\- De todo corazón me alegro que tengas una afición tan buena y sana, y me encantaría poder oír esa canción algún día.

\- Gracias, y tal vez cuando me atreva a tocarla, serás el primero en oírla. – Kakashi le entregó la llave y Sasuke puso rumbo a su antiguo departamento.

Luego de ducharse y cenar, Sasuke se sentía más tranquilo, como si nada pudiera afectarlo ya.

\- Tal vez sea un buen momento… - Decidido, tomo su guitarra y se dirigió al antiguo distrito Uchiha.

\- Ne, Sakura-chan ¿De verdad crees que el Teme esté aquí? Kakashi-cense me dijo que había conservado el departamento ha pedido expreso del propio Sasuke.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo una corazonada…- Mientras caminaban por el abandonado distrito Uchiha oyeron el sonido de una guitarra.

\- Sakura-chan ¿Oyes eso?

\- Shhh silencio – Le susurró, cuando de repente se oyó una voz.

"Nadie sabe lo que es

Ser el hombre malo

Ser el hombre triste

Detrás de los Ojos azules"

\- ¿Ojos azules? Ese es el teme, Sakura-chan – Volvió a susurrar, siendo callado por su amiga.

_"Y nadie sabe lo que es_

_Ser odiado_

_Para ser destinado_

_Para decir solo mentiras"_

_"Pero mis sueños,no están tan vacios_

_Como mi conciencia parece ser_

_Tengo horas, solo solitario_

_Mi amor es venganza_

_Eso nunca es gratis"_

\- Sasuke-kun…- Inevitablemente, Sakura derramaba pequeñas lágrimas, podía sentir perfectamente el dolor en las palabras.

_"Nadie sabe lo que es_

_Sentir estos sentimientos_

_Como yo_

_Y te culpo a ti!"_

En la última frase la voz le tembló, como una hoja seca que se resquebraja. Esa parte la había escrito pensando en tres personas, en tres momentos diferentes que lo unían a ellos y a ella, especialmente a ella. Mientras a unos metros de él, Naruto y Sakura sintieron como si un Kunai se clavase en sus corazones

\- Sakura… - fue un imperceptible susurro que se movió con la brisa nocturna.

_"Nadie muerde la espalda tan fuerte_

_En su ira_

_Nada de mi dolor ni de mis aflicciones_

_Puedo mostrar a través de mi…"_

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo el molesto escozor que le provocaban las incipientes lágrimas que se agolpaban, luchando para salir.

\- Así jamás podré cantarla completa…- Hizo el esfuerzo de tranquilizarse y volvió a tomar la guitarra.

_"Pero mis sueños, no están tan vacios_

_Como mi conciencia parece ser_

_Tengo horas, solo solitario_

_Mi amor es venganza_

_Eso nunca es gratis…"_

_"Nadie sabe cómo es_

_Ser maltratado_

_Para ser derrotado_

_Detrás de los ojos azules"_

_"Nadie sabe como decir_

_Que lo lamentan_

_Y que no te preocupes_

_No estoy diciendo mentiras"_

_"Pero mis sueños, no están tan vacios_

_Como mi conciencia parece ser_

_Tengo horas, solo solitario_

_Mi amor es venganza…_

_Eso nunca es gratis…"_

_"Nadie sabe lo que es_

_Ser el hombre malo_

_Ser el hombre triste_

_Detrás de esos ojos azules…"_

\- Hasta que por fin pude tocar esta maldita canción que me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza… - Miró hacia su derecha más específicamente en un arbusto que casi llegaba al metro de altura, donde podía sentir des chakra demasiado familiar ¿Por qué estaban ahí? Se preguntó, aun no estaba con el suficiente ánimo como para verlos ¿Acaso oyeron su canción? El solo pensar en esa posibilidad le hizo sentir un escalofrió, una enorme vergüenza y un calor abrasador en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué hacen ahí? – Usó su tono de voz más hosco, no quería que lo vieran así, frágil. Ambos se sobresaltaron al verse descubiertos mientras le espiaban.

\- H-hola Sasuke-kun, n-no era nuestra intención invadir tu privacidad.

-¡TEME! Si no te buscamos por toda la aldea, tú no te dignas a venir a saludarnos, Kakashi-sensei me dijo que habías regresado.

Cerró los ojos, apoyó su espalda y cabeza en uno de los pilares de la terraza de su antigua casa, donde se encontraba sentado.

\- Por favor, váyanse, no estoy de humor. – Habló serio, no hubo Usuratonkachis, Dobes, chasquidos de lengua, solo su voz a punto de quebrarse. – De verdad, necesito estar solo.

\- ¡Maldita sea Teme.! No estás en mucho tiempo y cuando llegas no quieres vernos ¿¡ Que mierda te pas…

\- Antes de que nos vayamos me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.. ¿E-esa canción la hiciste tú? – Prefirió interrumpir los gritos y aspavientos de Naruto

\- Si… La escribí pensando en Itachi y en ustedes

\- Te vas por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, no nos envías ni una puta carta, cuando llegas nos ignoras. En serio Sasuke, te repito la pregunta ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – Esta vez Sakura no pudo interrumpirlo

\- ¿Sabes lo que me pasa Naruto? Pasa que hoy se cumple un año más de la masacre de mi clan, eso pasa. Llevo semanas pensando en este día, teniendo pesadillas cada noche, quería pasar este día aquí, en Konoha, no es que los ignorase, es que no puedo pensar en nada más. Tsk. – Se volteó, no quería que lo vieran llorar, pero su tono de voz roto lo delataba y Naruto sintió que era el peor amigo del mundo, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

\- L-lo lamento Sasuke, yo no sabía… - A su lado Sakura aun seguía derramando lagrimas, pero en silencio.

\- Está bien, no hay problema, pero por favor váyanse, necesito estar solo. – Sakura se iba a negar a dejarlo solo pero Naruto, adivinando sus pensamientos, con una mirada le dijo que se fueran.

\- Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, sabes dónde encontrarnos. Adiós

\- Adiós, y gracias...


End file.
